A Sad Day for Heidi
The thirty-ninth episode of Season 38. Heidi discovers she may have to leave town forever after something she did. Doofenshmirtz attempts to rob the mall. Episode Summary One day, Haley is taking Heidi to the mall for a sister bonding day. Heidi is super excited to spend the day with Haley. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz is heading over. Perry follows close behind. He hides behind a bush to see what he's up to. He just sees Doof innocently walk inside. Perry thinks there's nothing to worry about. Doof goes into a fancy cheese store and steals the fanciest cheese there was, better than stinky Limburger. Suddenly, alarms go off. Doof doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want to go to jail another time. He quickly puts the cheese in the hands of none other than Heidi. Haley thought that was random. The mall guards catch Heidi with the cheese, and they think she's the thief. They take her away, and Haley gives chase. Heidi is shrieking for help, tears rolling down her cheeks. She is terrified. Haley isn't sure what to do. She quick hops in her car and drives over to Phineas and Ferb's. The boys are busy teaching domesticated chipmunks to read. Buford thinks it's going better than helping domesticated squirrels. Suddenly, Haley bursts through the gate. Phineas wonders what's wrong. She explains everything. She says they're probably taking Heidi to court right now. Everyone is in shock. Phineas declares to head to the court house immediately. He hands everyone a pair of their super fast shoes, and they all head off. Unfortunately, Baljeet got the unstable prototype. At the court house, they're wondering where Heidi's lawyer is. Suddenly, Buford comes in a full suit and sets down his briefcase. Heidi is surprised to see Buford as her lawyer. Doof tells his side of the story, then Heidi. Of course, Doof is lying. The judge declares Heidi guilty, and they tell her to leave town forever. Heidi is shocked, and she starts to cry right in front of her friends and family. Everyone, including Buford, is feeling sad. Suddenly, Irving comes with evidence to show Heidi is in fact not guilty. He rolls in a TV and plays security footage from the mall. Everyone witnesses as Doof placed the cheese in Heidi's hands. Everyone angrily looks at Doof. He tries to escape, but he is sentenced to jail. Heidi is thankful for Irving. Phineas and Haley looks at each other relived, and they give each other fist bumps. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Judge: "So you are saying she is not guilty?" *Irving: "Yes, yes I am," Ferb's Line "Well, that's a relief" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions stinky Limburger cheese ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Doofenshmirtz doesn't want to go to jail another time ("Doofenshmirtz Gets Arrested") *Buford mentions domesticated squirrels ("What'd I Miss?") *Phineas and Ferb use their super fast shoes ("Run, Candace, Run") Allusions *'Sonic Lost World': Zazz's boss theme plays when Doofenshmirtz is caught and hands the cheese off to Heidi Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38